Le procès
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: [Ma vie avec Heero 07] Fin de la guerre pour les GBoys et fin de l'arc aussi. revu


**Ma vie avec Heero (Arc 1)**

Seconde édition 

****

1.Mes nuits avec Heero

2.On meurt tous un jour 

3.Un jour de pluie 

4.L'oiseau 

5.Comme une crevette dans l'eau

6.Quoiqu'il arrive

7.Le procès ç Vous êtes ici. ^^

[Fin du Premier Arc] 

Le procès 

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couple : 2+1/1+2 

Genre : article personnalisé 

Rating : PG

Résumé : Fin de la guerre…

Disclaimer : je fais des économies, mais pour l'instant g même pas de quoi racheter la regard de la mort qui tue d'Hee-chan, alors…T___T Sont pas à moi !

***

Sank, 15h13.

La salle n'est pas grande, mais pleine. Des fauteuils sont alignés devant une estrade où une longue table avec cinq micros ont été installés. 

J'ai été fouillé à l'entrée : pas d'appareil photos, monsieur ! Seulement mon crayon et un carnet de note. On a vérifié que je ne cachais pas de caméra ou de micro pour enregistrer leurs voix, et bien sûr, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai été le seul journaliste à avoir eu la permission d'assister au procès, c'est parce que je ne pourrais pas dessiner même avec un couteau sous la gorge. 

Pas de risque de faire leur portrait. 

Et bien sûr, l'article sera vérifié, tous les noms effacés. 

Leur sécurité passe avant tout, et j'ai hâte de voir le visage de ces garçons ! 

La liste des invités est impressionnante : tous les dirigeants des Colonies sont là, ainsi que les plus grandes personnalités terriennes. On retrouve au premier rang la vice-ministre des Affaires Etrangères et Reine de Sank, Son Altesse Relena Darlian-Peacecraft qui s'entretient avec Dorothy Catalonia. A côté, Sylvia Noventa elle-même, puis Lady Une des Preventers, le frère de la reine, Milliardo Peacecraft, qui doit se sentir bien seul au milieu de cette assemblée féminine, et sur une bonne partie des sièges suivants, quelques unes des sœurs Winner ! La rumeur qui prétend que Quatre Raberba Winner, le Golden Boy des Colonies, serait l'un des pilotes semble se confirmer. 

Sur le dernier siège, une ravissante jeune fille inconnue que l'on m'indique comme Catherine Bloom, la sœur de l'un des pilotes. Enfin, la très controversée Anna Santon, directrice de la Société pour la Recherche de l'Evolution Humaine, dont la beauté n'égale que la froideur. 

La porte s'ouvre et le brouhaha se calme. Mon excitation par contre augmente : une porte s'ouvre, et une tête blonde passe à travers l'ouverture. 

Quatre Winner, évidemment. 

Le jeune homme, qui a bien grandi depuis sa dernière apparition en public il y a trois ans, sourit poliment, répond au salut de ses sœurs, puis traverse la porte en faisant signe aux autres d'avancer. 

Un grand jeune homme châtain au visage calme et aux yeux verts le suit de près. Le sourire discret qu'il adresse à Catherine Bloom m'incite à croire qu'il s'agit de son frère. Comme Quatre Winner, il ne doit pas avoir plus de seize ans. 

Mais la surprise, c'est le pilote suivant : Chang Wu Fei lui-même, le dernier héritier du Clan du Dragon ! Je le reconnais pour l'avoir déjà vu lors d'un article que j'ai fait sur leurs origines. Il n'a pas changé, son visage est fermé et digne. 

Le quatrième pilote s'avance, un garçon coiffé d'une surprenante et très longue natte, au sourire ravi. Il est habillé comme un pasteur et ses yeux pétillent en regardant l'assemblée, comme si tout ça l'amusait grandement. 

Il commence à s'avancer puis s'arrête et se retourne en fronçant les sourcils vers la porte. Il a l'air d'attendre, puis comme rien ne vient, croise les bras en tapant du pied. Quatre Winner se retient de rire, Chang Wu Fei lève les yeux au ciel et le frère de Catherine Bloom cache un sourire. 

Finalement, notre jeune pasteur repasse la porte et revient en tirant par la main le cinquième pilote dont les yeux marine ont quelque chose d'un revolver en train de se décharger. C'est un garçon brun, aux cheveux désordonnés, qui a sûrement une origine asiatique. Il s'arrête, oblige l'autre à le lâcher puis va s'asseoir très dignement entre Quatre Winner et Chang Wu Fei. 

Le garçon natté s'approche alors et demande quelque chose à l'héritier Winner qui sourit et lui laisse sa place. Le jeune homme aux yeux revolver lance un regard meurtrier au jeune pasteur pas du tout impressionné qui lui fait un grand sourire. 

Puis le regard presque indigné du brun se tourne vers le public, passe sans s'arrêter devant Milliardo Peacecrafr, salue d'un signe de tête Sylvia Noventa et la reine de Sank qui lui adresse un sourire radieux, puis Lady Une, fait une pause sur Catherine Bloom qui lui sourit avec une pointe d'affection, et enfin s'arrête sur Anna Santon. 

Quelque chose passe entre eux, et le jeune Asiatique se raidit comme un piquet, son visage devient froid comme la pierre. Anna Santon lui fait un petit sourire étrange, comme des félicitations, et il détourne la tête. 

Le jeune pasteur lui effleure la main et le regarde d'un air interrogateur. Il hausse les épaules et se redresse sur sa chaise. 

Le procès peut commencer. 

Oh, bien sûr, personne ici ne parle de procès. Il n'y a pas de juge, pas d'avocat, pas de témoin officiels. Mais c'est bien d'un procès qu'il s'agit, le procès de ces cinq jeune hommes, pilotes des plus puissantes armures mobiles existantes, les Gundams. Le procès de cinq garçons, même pas des adultes, qui ont mis fin à la guerre et pourtant vont devoir rendre des comptes. 

On leur demande de se présenter sous leurs noms "de guerre". 

_ Quatre Winner, dit celui-ci sans perdre son sourire.

_ Trowa Barton, répond le grand brun calmement. 

_ Chang Wu Fei. 

_ Duo Maxwell ! Je cours, je me cache, mais je mens jamais ! claironne le pasteur avec enthousiasme, ce qui lui vaut un coup d'œil agacé de ses deux voisins. 

_ Heero Yuy, dit le garçon aux yeux revolver, provoquant un sursaut de surprise chez les dirigeants des Colonies. 

Etrange nom de guerre, prendre celui d'un pacifiste !

_ Et vos véritables noms ? demande quelqu'un. 

Quatre, Wu Fei et Duo répondent par les mêmes. 

_ Sans-Nom, fait Trowa, mais un regard furieux de sa sœur le fait sursauter. Euh, Trowa Bloom, corrige-t-il vite. 

_ Zéro Un, répond "Heero Yuy" d'un ton indifférent. 

Zéro Un. Quelle peut bien être l'histoire de cet enfant pour que son nom soit un nombre ? Duo lui fait à peu près le même regard que Catherine à Trowa, mais "Zéro Un" ne répond pas et ses yeux se posent de nouveau furtivement sur Anna Santon. 

Ces deux là se connaissent, pas de doute. 

Les questions fusent, techniques et moins techniques. 

Nos jeunes pilotes sont des pros du camouflage, possèdent plusieurs identités. Les missions leur étaient envoyés par informatique, et ils étaient en lien avec la Résistance qui les a beaucoup aidés. Toute question plus personnelle, sur leur enfance par exemple, se voit détournée ou reste purement et simplement sans réponse. 

Mais le plus intéressant sont les relations entre les cinq garçons. Après une petite heure d'observation et de réflexion sur leurs réponses, je comprends mieux la dynamique de leur groupe. 

Quatre Winner est le leader, s'il y a un leader. C'est lui qui répond à la plupart des questions, et parfois les autres le regardent avant de parler, comme pour être sûrs de son approbation. Apparemment c'est aussi le stratège du groupe. C'est lui qui concevait la plupart des plans. 

Trowa Bloom, près de lui, le couve des yeux comme pour surveiller que tout va bien. Une sorte de garde du corps ! Il parle peu, mais répond aux questions sans rechigner, de même que Chang Wu Fei qui pourtant n'a pas l'air ravi d'être là. 

Duo Maxwell, lui, semble être le joyeux drille. Il plaisante, rit, et ne semble pas du tout dérangé d'être ici. Avec Quatre Winner, c'est lui qui répond le plus aux questions, et qui détend l'atmosphère quand elle devient trop lourde. 

A ses côtés, Heero par contre ne parle pas du tout. Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il s'est présenté, et si quelqu'un a l'air de vouloir être ailleurs, c'est lui, plus encore que Chang Wu Fei. Quand on fait attention, on se rend compte que Duo répond à sa place, comme s'il le protégeait, et détourne l'attention dès qu'elle se fixe sur le jeune Asiatique mais pas pour se faire remarquer, juste pour qu'on laisse son ami tranquille. 

Leurs mains se frôlent assez souvent, et l'on ne peut s'empêcher de sentir que quelque chose les lie. Quelques chose de vraiment spécial. L'affection entre eux est presque palpable…

Enfin, quelqu'un pose la question que tout le monde redoutait et attendait : 

_ Lequel d'entre vous a assassiné le maréchal Noventa ? 

Les cinq garçons se figent, et Heero répond calmement :

_ C'est moi. 

Immédiatement, les quatre autres se lèvent et l'entourent en regardant celui qui a posé la question d'un air meurtrier. On assiste à la construction d'un véritable mur de protection autour de Heero, et la nature de leur lien à tous les cinq devient plus clair. 

Ils se sont sauvés mutuellement la vie plusieurs fois, ils ont combattu ensemble, ont souffert ensemble. 

Ils sont plus que compagnons de guerre, plus qu'amis, plus que frères. Aucun d'eux ne laisserait tomber les autres, plutôt mourir. 

Cette démonstration d'amour et de force est impressionnante pour nous qui vivons dans un monde édulcoré, et mon respect pour eux se renforce.

Ils sont si jeunes… 

Le joyeux Duo s'est assombri d'un coup et son regard a quelque chose de terrifiant, plus rien en commun avec ce qu'il était quelques secondes plus tôt. Il a pris la main de Heero et semble prêt à tuer s'il le fallait. 

_ Heero n'a pas assassiné Noventa tout seul, dit-il d'une voix qui fait froid dans le dos. Son seul défaut c'est d'être le plus rapide. A quelques secondes près, je le faisais à sa place.   
Quatre et Trowa acquiescent.

_ Nous avons tous été trompés, déclare l'héritier Winner d'un ton froid qui ne laisse aucun doute quand à sa qualité de leader. Ça n'aurait pas été Heero, ç'aurait été l'un de nous. 

_ Le vrai coupable, c'est moi, annonce Chang Wu Fei. Je savais que c'était un piège. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour les prévenir. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si je n'avais pas perdu de temps. 

_ Aucun de nous n'avait pensé à vérifier l'information, ajoute Trowa Bloom d'une voix calme mais sans réplique. Nous somme tous également fautifs. 

Celui qui a posé la question s'est enfoncé dans son siège, mal à l'aise. Sylvia Noventa leur fait un grand sourire et hoche la tête. Il semble que le cas du maréchal ait déjà été réglé entre eux et que ce monsieur n'a fait que rouvrir une plaie presque cicatrisée. 

La suite est peu intéressante, plus personne n'ose vraiment poser de questions, même si les pilotes sont redevenus comme avant. 

"Le procès" semble se terminer et les cinq garçons descendent de l'estrade. Je me glisse dans la foule pour les approcher, mais c'est presque impossible. Tout le monde les entoure, et c'est avec surprise que je vois Heero se dégager discrètement et se diriger vers la porte dont ils sont sortis. J'hésite à peine avant de le rejoindre, mais il n'est pas seul. Anna Santon est assise sur un fauteuil et semble l'attendre. 

Je me fige, soit ils ne se sont pas rendu compte de ma présence, soit elle ne leur importe pas du tout. 

_ Alors, petit prince, te voilà devenu un héros, dit Anna Santon d'une voix amusée. 

Ses yeux bleu glacé regardent Heero qui n'a pas répondu. 

_ Si j'avais su que mon petit prince terrifié par l'eau survivrait… ajoute-t-elle. Eh bien, tant mieux pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? 

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demande Heero, le ton inexpressif. 

_ Juste te féliciter. Et te payer, évidemment. 

Elle se lève, lui prend la main sans qu'il réagisse et pose une disquette sur sa paume. 

_ Dessus se trouve ton numéro de compte et ton code. Tu trouveras sur le compte les dédommagements que je te dois, ainsi que le salaire du docteur J, puisqu'il n'est plus là pour en profiter et que après tout, tu es son héritier, n'est-ce pas ? 

_ Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse ? fait Heero d'un ton presque dégoûté. 

Elle balaye l'air d'un air vague.

_ Fais-en ce que tu veux, je ne sais pas, reprends – pardon, commence – tes études. Tu trouveras bien quoi en faire. La vie est chère de nos jours ! Envoie-moi une carte postale. Au revoir, petit prince. 

Anna Santon sort en me souriant poliment et Heero reste au milieu de la pièce sans rien dire. Bien sûr, il sait que je suis là, mais il s'en fiche. Je ne suis pas important. Puis il fait demi-tour, me colle la disquette dans les mains et sort sans rien dire, mais l'air furieux. La voix de Duo Maxwell l'accueille, "Hee-chan, t'étais où ? On récupère Hilde, Sally et Lu à la sortie et puis on va tous chez Quat faire la fête. Viens !" 

Quelques semaines ont passé, l'article n'est jamais paru. La censure pour la sécurité de nos héros était trop grande pour qu'il ait un intérêt quelconque. 

J'ai cherché longtemps avant de retrouver la trace de Heero Yuy. Il vit dans une petite maison en France, sur la côte de Bretagne Nord avec Duo Maxwell. Il suit ses études tout en exécutant des missions pour les Preventers de temps en temps. 

Je pense aux paroles d'Anna Santon, "mon petit prince terrifié par l'eau", et je me demande pourquoi quelqu'un qui a peur de l'eau irait s'installer au bord de la mer, et dans une région pluvieuse. 

Encore un mystère dont je n'aurais jamais la clef, comme savoir ce qu'Anna Santon, directrice d'une société qui étudie les gênes humains, peut bien avoir à faire avec un soldat comme Heero Yuy. 

Mais peu importe. 

Et en lui postant ce paquet contenant la disquette qu'il m'a donné six mois plus tôt, je ne lui souhaite qu'une chose. 

Sois heureux, petit prince. 

OWARI 

[Fin du Premier Arc]


End file.
